


Just another game

by Mirror_Face



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conversation, Death, Tsumugi is such a mastermind, mentioned gore, set during Chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: “Am I real?” he asked her.She simply giggled, arms swinging at her sides as she tilted her head, “Hmm? Just you, Ouma-kun?”He tried not to think about the others, they didn’t matter anymore. “Don’t give me that bullshit, Shirogane.”She pouted, “No -chan? No singsong voice? Where’s the lie, Ouma-kun?”“Am I real?” He asked again, because those questions didn’t matter.“Hmmm… I suppose not.” A gentler smile graced her face, “How do you feel about that?”(Kokichi got away with murder. He's just another one added to the pile)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Just another game

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's currently 3 am. I was writing something and then I thought, 'wait, but I hate Kokichi'. So I dropped everything and wrote this. Sorry Kokichi.
> 
> Also, I just kind of decided to use last names and suffixes. I never do, but I really wanted to have Tsumugi say “Ouma-kun”, so here we are.

Tojo had ambushed him, attacked him from behind. So he ran and she chased.

In the end, he survived. She did not.

And Ouma became someone who he despised.

(He couldn’t bring himself to confess though, not when he thought of the motive video burning a hole in his drawer.)

Ouma tried not to feel too guilty when 11 bodies followed not soon after.

* * *

“Shirogane-chan?” He’d grumbled, confusion spinning along with all of the fear and the self-hatred before it finally hit him. Ouma blanched.

She’d giggled manically, and made her way towards his podium, weaving past the dead bodies trailed along the floor. He simply stood there, as still as a statue, unable to breathe.

Shirogane crouched down and looked Ouma straight in the eyes, her’s sunlit water- his, dull night sky. “Hello, Ouma-kun.”

He resisted the urge to punch her.

“I wasn’t expecting for _you_ to kill anyone, especially this early in the game.” She sighed, “I had so much planned… All that writing gone to waste. What a shame.”

“Writing?” Was all he could say, repeating like a parrot.

“Ah, yes, I forgot to explain… Silly me, I just got caught up in the moment…”

“Explain what?” He tried to make it sound like a demand, but it came out as more of a whimper.

Shirogane stood, arms out in exuberance, mouth twisted into a proud smirk, “I wrote this, I wrote everyone, I wrote _you_. Welcome to Danagnronpa, the 53rd season to be exact!”

It hit him hard, the reveal, but he was too numb to feel anything. He grinned an ugly smile, unpolished and raw, before dropping it. He closed his eyes and counted to five.

_(one_

_two_

_three_

_four_

_five)_

He opened them back up, and it was all still there. His back was still pressed against the walls of his podium, Shirogane still smiled her sharp smile, the stench of death still rotted inside his nose.

“Am I real?” he asked her.

She simply giggled, arms swinging at her sides as she tilted her head, “Hmm? Just you, Ouma-kun?”

He tried not to think about the others, they didn’t matter anymore. “Don’t give me that bullshit, Shirogane.”

She pouted, “No -chan? No singsong voice? Where’s the lie, Ouma-kun?”

“Am I real?” He asked again, because those questions didn’t matter.

“Hmmm… I suppose not.” A gentler smile graced her face, “How do you feel about that?”

He tried to push her away (she was too close to his liking, trapping him inside his podium), but his arms felt like lead and it was just a sad attempt (something that his life seemed to be made of).

“You’re just another character, made for just another game.” She continued on, “But you’re also a winner. You won, Ouma-kun! Isn’t that exciting?”

Ouma didn’t reward her with a response.

Shirogane huffed and crossed her arms, annoyed, “I made you, you know. The least you could do is talk to me.”

He glared, hands tightened into trembling fists.

Once again, she crouched down, staring him straight in the eyes. Her eyes shined through her glasses, and her smile sent chills down his spine. Without warning, she placed her hand atop his head. Ouma flinched, but let her ruffle his hair and pat his head. Her hand was disgustingly warm.

Shirogane rose and twisted, her back facing him. “C’mon Ouma-kun, let’s go outside.” She walked to the elevator.

Ouma blinked once. And then again. His mind was blank, he didn’t know what to do. At the moment he couldn’t process anything, it was all just…

(Nothing.)

He watched _her_ (the mastermind, the chessmaster, the one who made the puppets). Watched her dance to the other side of the room, happy- excited. It made him sick

But not as much as the reminder of his own crime. Blood splatters staining his eyes, screams forever echoing off the walls. (All for something that wasn’t even real.)

Ouma scampered forward, trying to look anywhere but the floor.


End file.
